


Важное письмо

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Behavior, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: В Амстердаме Борису в руки случайно попало адресованное ему письмо.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Важное письмо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the letter in the drawer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509416) by [shamefulshameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamefulshameless/pseuds/shamefulshameless). 



> В то время как в фильме Борис откачивал передознувшегося Тео и красиво водил его вдоль амстердамских каналов (за эту сцену мы благодарны Дикинсу, Краули и всей киноакадемии), в книге он так и не узнал о попытке суицида. Этот текст рассказывает о том, что бы было, если б узнал.
> 
> Предупреждения: упоминания и обсуждения попытки суицида; одно матерное слово.
> 
> -  
> Скоробетили и спасли этот текст [TylerAsDurden](https://shizofreny.diary.ru/) и Ран 🖤

Он не знал точно, почему так и не открыл письмо, которое вот уже несколько месяцев лежало в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, нетронутое. Может, просто не желал знать, что внутри? Но когда бы он ни возвращался мыслями к этому вопросу, такой ответ не слишком походил на правду.

Может, он не распечатал письмо, потому что в глубине души знал, что не имеет на это права? Пусть даже поперек белоснежного конверта с логотипом отеля в верхнем углу аккуратным почерком и было начертано его собственное имя.

Письмо он нашел еще несколько месяцев назад, в Амстердаме, когда пришел за окопавшимся в номере Тео. Заставил того подняться с кровати, чуть ли не силой вытолкнул за дверь со словами: «Давай, Поттер, нас уже ждут», — и запихал в машину к Юрию на заднее сидение. Уже хотел прикурить сигарету и влезть следом, но похлопал себя по карманам и выругался:

— Черт. Секунду.

Консьерж, его новый лучший друг, был не слишком доволен, когда Борис вбежал обратно и бросился в номер. Зажигалка лежала под креслом, где он сидел, пока разговаривал с Тео. Выпала, наверное, когда снимал пальто. У кресла, мягкого и на вид старого, ножки оказались такими короткими, что Борису пришлось опуститься на колени и даже почти лечь на пол, чтобы до нее дотянуться. 

— Столько хлопот, и все из-за дурацкой понтовой зажигалки, надо оно мне, — пожаловался он сам себе.

И вот тогда-то, чуть ли не прижавшись щекой к ковру, он и заметил краешек конверта, торчащего из корзины для бумаг, а на нем — изломанное, но разборчивое «Бор...».

Вытащив его из корзины, он увидел на бумаге собственное имя, выведенное аккуратным почерком Тео.

Очевидно, что письмо, выброшенное в мусор, не должно было попасть к адресату, но Борис не мог сопротивляться искушению: сунул письмо в карман вместе с зажигалкой и побежал обратно к машине.

Он хотел открыть его в Антверпене, но замотался: с собственным ранением и болезнью Тео, наркотическими приходами и кинопросмотрами — всем поразительно не похожим и одновременно точно таким же, как когда они были детьми. Так что он выбросил все лишнее из головы — не хотел, чтобы им что-то помешало.

А сейчас, казалось, с каждым днем конверт увеличивался в размерах, становясь все больше и больше и грозя разломать тумбочку напополам. Но Борис отчего-то сдерживался: что бы ни было в письме, Тео точно не хотел, чтобы его прочитали.

Там могла быть какая-нибудь чепуха, очередная безобидная фигня, которую Тео скрывал по каким-нибудь надуманным причинам. Или что-то серьезное, что Борис бы с радостью проигнорировал. Таких вещей, кстати, было немало.

В следующий раз, когда по работе надо было ехать в Нью-Йорк, Борис случайно захватил конверт с собой. Возможно, чтобы вернуть владельцу, заверив, что не читал. Возможно.

Он написал Тео на имейл, сказал, что будет в городе, но ответа не получил. 

Спустя пару дней в Нью-Йорке ему не повезло попасть в переделку с одной партнерской организацией: размолвка случилась на почве снижения оплаты. Теперь, когда картины больше не было, Борису пришлось переналадить свою бизнес-стратегию, и не все его клиенты в итоге остались довольны.

Кое-как он доплелся до отеля. Откуда-то из-под волос на лоб текла кровь, и чем больше он ее вытирал, чтоб не залило глаза, тем сильнее размазывал. Фойе он минул, низко опустив голову и надеясь, что никто не станет присматриваться.

В ванной он наконец оценил ущерб: помимо кровоточащей головы, множества ушибов и синяков, у него намечался нехилый фингал и ужасно болел бок.

«Побои, тьфу, очень по-американски, — подумал он и распрямил ноющие пальцы со сбитыми костяшками (словно он снова подросток). — И почему нельзя было просто устроить перестрелку, мы же взрослые люди?»

Как быть с раной на голове, он понятия не имел. В кои-то веки Мириам с ним не поехала, но бросила в багаж аптечку первой помощи: она вполне резонно не верила, что без нее он останется цел и невредим. Борис открыл чемодан и только завозился с аптечкой, как капля его крови упала на смятую бумагу, выглядывающую из-под упакованных туфель.

«Борису».

Может, сказалась потеря крови, может, адреналин. Может, понимание, что Тео сейчас был так близко. Может, отдаленные воспоминания о других ночах, когда Борис, избитый до крови, в оцепенении заваливался к нему домой. А Тео открывал дверь, выдыхал: «Какого черта, Борис?» — и он чуть ли не падал ему на руки, потому что Тео был единственным человеком, способным унять его частившее дыхание. 

Не дав себе времени подумать и подспудно ожидая услышать то самое детское восклицание, Борис достал из чемодана конверт и резко вскрыл. 

"Борис,

Я сказал себе, что тебе письмо писать не стану: все другие я уже закончил и рассыпаться любезностями ещё раз не планировал. Тебе, в отличие от остальных, я не стану рассказывать, зачем делаю то, что делаю. Потому что знаю, тебе не надо говорить, верю, ты единственный, кто и так давно в курсе. К тому же — ну какие между нами любезности, правда?

Пишу, чтобы попрощаться: похоже, я так толком этому и не научился, особенно когда дело касается тебя. Но увидеть тебя снова, даже при таких хреновых обстоятельствах, было приятно. Честно. До этого момента я и не осознавал, как сильно по тебе скучал. Будто и не было всех этих лет: ты мой друг, лучший и единственный, иного мне вовек не надо.

Ну а раз я собрался покинуть этот мир, пожалуй, я задолжал тебе правду — эту и еще несколько других. (Пожалуйста, извини мой формальный тон, но в противном случае, боюсь, я не смогу записать все это и потом перечитать от начала до конца. Говорить правду легче, если при этом я хотя бы изображаю из себя умника.)

Ребенком, как ты знаешь, я был совершенно потерян. Каждую ночь я молил Вселенную покончить со всем этим: наконец взорваться и поставить точку, прекратив страдания человеческой расы. У меня не было ничего, кроме воспоминаний да надежд — надежд, по большей части, на скоропостижную смерть. А еще у меня была картина, но это ты и так знаешь.

Когда я встретил тебя, Вселенная будто, уж прости, ответила на мои молитвы. Ты подарил мне смысл, дал точку опоры. Мы придумали собственный мир, со своими законами и свойствами, куда посторонним хода не было. Наш маленький пузырь защищал меня от окружающей жестокости и, надеюсь, я не оскорблю тебя предположением, что то же было верно и для тебя. И когда ты начал встречаться с Котку (прошу прощения, не уверен, что помню ее настоящее имя), наш пузырь словно лопнул. Но вместо того, чтобы очнуться от этой коллективной фантазии и вернуться в обычный мир, я лишь хотел свою иллюзию обратно. Наркотики, преступления, жаркие дни и ночи в отцовском бассейне — я все это хотел обратно. На меня снизошло достаточно пугающее озарение, что только с тобой я был собой настоящим. Ты единственный, кто меня знал. Понимай это как хочешь.

 ~~Так~~ ~~Это~~ ~~Пож~~ ~~Бор~~ Мой брат, мой друг, тебя не должны удивить мои слова: я люблю тебя. И ты любишь меня — в этом ты мне никогда не давал повода сомневаться. Но я бы чувствовал себя виноватым, если бы умер, не сказав всего до конца. Я не могу уйти, не разъяснив тебе масштаб моего чувства. Прости мне то, что будет дальше, но, Борис, я так устал хранить секреты.

Я осведомлен о твоей позиции по этому вопросу, ведь несколько недель назад ты сам предельно ясно мне ее изложил. Но для меня все не так. Я никогда не считал то, что между нами было, бестолковой подростковой возней или чертовой заменой девчонкам типа Котку или Кей Ти Бирман (господи, помнишь ее?). Все было не так — но как конкретно я тогда не знал. И, мне кажется, я так и томился в этой растерянности насчет того, чем же это было, до тех самых пор, пока, пожалуй, не начал писать это письмо. Сейчас, когда мне уже нечего терять, все стало совершенно понятно. Я люблю тебя. Как ближайшего друга и единственного компаньона, безусловно. Но еще — я люблю тебя. Думаю, я люблю тебя так полно и сильно, как только способен любить человек. Не буду делать вид, будто все про это понимаю: возможно даже, то, что кто-то столь ущербный испытывает к тебе такие глубокие чувства, не повод для радости.

Это письмо скорее всего принесет тебе много боли, возможно, смутит и заставит чувствовать стыд — за это мне нет прощения. Но сделать тебе больно у меня намерения не было. Ни сейчас и никогда. Верь в это, а еще в то, что причиной моего нынешнего состояния не стали какие-то твои действия. Это еще один повод написать письмо: ведь я знаю, что ты немедленно решишь, что виноват, целиком и полностью, в моей смерти. Мне не хватит слов, чтобы выразить, насколько ложной будет такая мысль. Я всегда двигался к этому конечному пункту, и если бы не ты, оказался бы в нем гораздо раньше.

Ты не убивал меня, Борис. Ты меня спас.

Не знаю, как именно доставить это письмо тебе, не знаю даже, жив ли ты, но я надеюсь, тебе удалось его прочитать и что после моей смерти оно принесет тебе утешение. 

Я люблю тебя. И еще — я люблю тебя.

Поттер" 

Письмо выпало из его трясущейся руки и мягко опустилось на пол, оказавшийся неожиданно близко. Очевидно, в какой-то момент Борис сел и облокотился спиной о кровать.

Когда он в последний раз плакал? В том самом номере в Амстердаме? Вполне возможно. Черт бы побрал это место.

Его не трясло и не душило, но слезы одна за одной падали на прижатую ко рту руку. Он все упустил: в той комнате он глумился на Тео, над тем, в каком тот был состоянии, смеялся ему в лицо, лил слезы над своими собственными философскими раздумьями и не видел очевидного. А ведь все было как на ладони.

Он снова развернул письмо и взглянул на старательно выведенные слова. «Но, Борис, я так устал хранить секреты».

В ту же секунду он вскочил на ноги. Запекшуюся на лбу толстой коркой кровь он воспринял как добрый знак: теперь можно было о ней не волноваться и заняться делом. 

Через четыре минуты он уже сидел в такси, а через восемнадцать стоял под магазином «Хобарт и Блэквелл» и так бешено колотил в дверь, что старое стекло дребезжало и ходило в раме ходуном.

Он продолжал в надежде, что наверху включится свет, а другой рукой сжимал письмо. Но, пожалуй, было уже поздновато — почти два ночи — и вероятно поэтому никто не реагировал на неистовый грохот и не спешил открывать дверь.

Внезапно он вспомнил историю Тео о старике в музее. Зеленый звонок. Борис быстро обнаружил такой, вдавил кнопку изо всех сил и, тяжело дыша, взмолился: «Лучше бы тебе, черт побери, сейчас же выйти».

Наконец, спустя несколько минут резкого непрекращающегося жужжания дверь открыли. Перед ним стоял одетый в шелковый халат пожилой мужчина в очках, и выглядел он весьма раздраженным. 

— Чем могу вам помочь? — сухо поинтересовался мужчина.

— Он тут?

— Кто.

— Тео, Тео Декер — он тут? — напряженно уточнил Борис.

Мужчина, заметно обеспокоенный количеством засохшей на его лбу крови и огромным фингалом под глазом, прищурился и вгляделся пристальнее. И тут, видно, его осенило, потому что взгляд смягчился.

— Ты Борис.

— Да, да, мы знакомы, — нетерпеливо ответил Борис. — Прошу вас, можете его позвать, это срочно?

— Тебе нужен врач или..?

— Да все в порядке, это пустяки и как раз-таки не срочно, — он еле сдержался, чтобы просто не протиснуться внутрь мимо — как его? Хамфри? Харольда? Хуберта? — и самому не выдернуть Тео из кровати. — Пожалуйста, сэр.

— Конечно, — кивнул тот. — Тео спит, но, уверен, он не будет против.

В Вегасе Тео спал очень чутко, постоянно вскидывался от малейшего звука, даже от легкого шелеста, с каким ворочался спящий на его груди Попчик — проскочила у Бориса мрачная мысль. А сейчас этот придурок не открыл дверь в два ночи, потому что мирно дрых?

— Я за ним схожу, — сказал мужчина, но Борис сделал шаг вперед.

— Не нужно. Можно я просто..?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он скользнул внутрь. Собственная учтивость, которой он по праву гордился, сейчас казалась поистине непостижимой. Пронесшись через мастерскую и взлетев по лестнице наверх, он попал в коридор, который помнил с прошлого визита. Можно было дождаться мужчину снизу — и тот бы подсказал ему, в какой из комнат Тео, но вместо того Борис предпочел открыть каждую дверь, прежде чем добрался до последней, нужной комнаты в конце коридора.

Тео спал на спине без майки, с приоткрытым ртом и весь омытый светом уличных фонарей, проникавшим через окно. Будь Борису шестнадцать, он бы просто сел и глядел на такого Тео, пока не взошло бы солнце. А потом притворился бы, что ничего этого не было.

Но Борису уже не шестнадцать — и он от души пнул ножку кровати.

— Поттер. Вставай.

Тео шевельнулся и прищуренно окинул Бориса мутным взглядом.

— Чт..?

— Я сказал, вставай, Поттер, давай.

— Борис? — он потянулся за очками. — Какого хрена, ты и правда тут? — голос его был хриплым ото сна (еще одна вещь, которой шестнадцатилетний Борис сполна бы насладился и попросил бы добавки), а глаза широко раскрыты.

Борис снова пнул ножку.

— Ты задолжал мне объяснения, Поттер.

Тео осоловело приподнялся и нахмурился.

— Ты вообще в курсе, насколько она старая?

— Кто?

— Кровать.

— Да мне все равно...

— Хватит ее пинать, будто это гребаная икея, придурок...

— ...это всего лишь чертова кровать, купишь себе новую...

— ... потому что она дохрена стоит, а ты в этом совершенно не разбираешься, так что, может, просто поверишь мне на слово..?

— ... господи, как же ты бесишь.

Они уставились друг на друга, и Тео долгим взглядом окинул его сверху донизу, а потом уточнил:

— Я сейчас сплю?

Усилием воли проигнорировав и его самого, и долбаную кровать, и эти обескураженные заспанные глаза, Борис напомнил себе, зачем он тут. 

— Поттер, что это, — он показал ему письмо.

Тео ответил недоуменным взглядом.

— Не знаю. Что стряслось с твоей головой? — внезапно заметил он и, подскочив, принялся ее осматривать. — Боже, а с глазом..? — Он встал слишком близко, взял Бориса за подбородок и повернул к свету. — Тебе нужно в больницу?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Борис, отстраняясь. — Что это такое? — спросил он снова, подняв руку с зажатым в ней письмом.

— Понятия не имею. Когда ты приехал в Нью-Йорк? То есть, я бы...

— Серьезно, Поттер, присмотрись, — он ткнул письмом прямо ему в голую грудь.

Тео взял конверт в руки, повертел — а потом, увидев имя и эмблему на торце, резко побледнел.

— Отк-куда это у тебя? — выдохнул он и затряс головой. Резко стал похож на себя десятилетней давности — на того мальчишку, которого Борис силой выволакивал с улицы.

_«Давай, ну, давай же»._

_«Пошел ты, просто свали, свали и оставь меня тут, ладно?»_

— И что ты собирался сделать, а? — голос у Бориса был злой, но тут уж ничего не попишешь. — Просто бросить нас всех, съебать и сдохнуть? Ни словечка Борису, ни словечка старому гомику и блондиночке? Надеялся, что они обнаружат эти чертовы письма и будут не слишком сильно страдать? Такой у тебя был план? — Слезы жгли глаза.

Много лет назад посреди той дороги Борис подхватил его под мышки и изо всех сил потянул прочь; на его костяшки падали горячие слезы, а потом, когда все закончилось, Тео посмотрел на Бориса c ужасом, и болью, и смущением. Прямо как сейчас. 

Неестественно замерший, он едва удерживал в руке письмо.

— Я... я не знаю, не думал, что ты его найдешь, я...

— Вот именно. Ты не думал. Потому что если бы хоть на секунду задумался, то понял, что это бы, — указал он на письмо, — меня убило. Осознание, что ты это сделал, убило бы меня насмерть.

— Я этого не хотел, Борис, ты же знаешь, — он снова отчаянно застряс головой, и очки сползли по переносице. — Поэтому я и написал письмо, чтобы ты не... чтобы ты не винил себя. Этого я меньше всего хотел.

— Да ладно, Поттер, — мрачно рассмеялся Борис. — я был бы виноват, и ты это знаешь. — Он поднял ладони, останавливая любые возражения. — Ничего из того, что ты написал, никогда — ни за что бы в жизни не убедило меня, будто я не виноват в том, что ты сдох в чертовом номере амстердамского отеля. Нет. — Они оба уже почти плакали. Борис шмыгнул носом и, протянув руки, попросил: — Объясни, почему ты не умер.

Тот закашлялся, избегая смотреть на Бориса.

— Я все выблевал.

— Что ты принял?

Вдавив пальцы в глаза под очками, Тео глубоко вдохнул.

— Тео.

Он наконец отнял руки: глаза его были покрасневшими и влажными, а во взгляде, обращенном к Борису, читалось: «ты ведь уже и сам догадался».

— Блядь, — Борис тяжело опустился на пятки. — И после этого ты пишешь «о нет», — тут у него вырвался смешок, больше похожий на всхлип, — «о нет, Борис, ты не виноват, не упрекай себя».

— Я просто нашел бы другой способ.

Невыносимо было представлять Тео склонившимся над пакетиком, содержимое которого вот-вот должно было отправить его в забытье; одетым в помятый окровавленный костюм; в комнате, усеянной подносами и газетами, будто поле боя трупами. В городе, куда Борис его затащил; после убийства человека, которого Борис знал; в результате потери картины, которую Борис украл. Тупо и бессмысленно передознувшимся героином, который Борис ему дал.

Ноги ослабли, и он бессильно осел на краешек кровати. Тео, неловко застыв, так и стоял посреди комнаты и держал письмо обеими руками.

Борис запустил пальцы в волосы, вздохнул.

— Я нашел его в мусоре, если тебе так интересно. Побежал тогда за зажигалкой и увидел в корзине. Открыл только сегодня.

— Я даже не знал, что ты в Нью-Йорке.

— Почаще проверяй почту, Поттер.

Повисла душная тишина. Тео теребил краешек бумажного листа.

— Ты... — поерзал он, — ты все прочитал?

Борис кивнул. Тео выглядел таким юным, подумалось ему, маленьким и хрупким, с открытым и напуганным лицом.

И снова он стал собой четырнадцатилетним, внезапно осознал Борис, но не таким, как в те полные отчаяния ночи. А как когда он, беззащитный и почти дрожащий, показывал Борису картину, протягивая ее со словами «кажется, это и есть мое призвание: я должен защитить ее». Борис тогда накрыл его руки своими, сжал на краях рамы и сказал: «Она прекрасна».

— Я не... я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь его увидишь, — произнес Тео. — Я даже не знал, жив ли ты. Прости.

Борис дернул головой, мол, садись рядом, — и, подчинившись, Тео присел на кровать, но на солидном расстоянии от него.

— Это я должен просить прощения, — признал Борис. — Я не хочу злиться и злюсь не на тебя, Поттер, мне просто... я знаю, ты не виноват и это твое обычное состояние.

Для трезвого Тео даже это было уже чересчур откровенно.

— Что с твоей головой? — спросил тот, неловко поерзав.

— Нью-йоркские гангстеры очень старой закалки, — мимолетно улыбнулся Борис. — Я уже давно толком не дрался. Но тут как с велосипедом, — он показал свои ободранные костяшки. — Выглядит, прямо как когда мы детьми вечно ввязывались в драки, да?

— По большей части друг с другом.

Борис качнул головой.

— И то верно, — потом он повернулся и взглянул сбоку на уставшего и мрачного Тео, тихо позвал: — Поттер.

— Что?

— Ты все еще хочешь умереть?

Тео уставился на свои руки.

— Нет. Не так, как раньше. Сейчас все по-другому. — Он откашлялся и продолжил: — Ты знаешь, я много путешествовал. И когда вернулся сюда, пусть и на пару недель, понял, что нужно ее отпустить. Вот что я должен сделать: по-настоящему отпустить. — Ему не нужно было уточнять, кого «ее».

Разумеется, сам того не зная, он фактически отпустил ее много лет назад, но говорить об этом было лишним.

— Прости, что я все это написал. Про себя и про тебя.

Откровенно говоря, эта часть письма всю дорогу крутилась у Бориса на задворках сознания, но только сейчас вся тяжесть слов начала потихоньку опускаться ему на плечи. «Думаю, я люблю тебя так полно и сильно, как только способен любить человек».

— Я просто надеюсь, что это не разрушит наши отношения подчистую, — сказал Тео. — Но если ты не... если ты больше не хочешь меня видеть или...

— Кто сказал, что я больше не хочу тебя видеть? — оборвал его Борис, и от искреннего удивления в его голосе Тео вздрогнул.

— А ты хочешь?

— Поттер, последние десять лет я думал, ты меня ненавидишь и желаешь смерти. Считаешь, сможешь от меня избавиться, написав одну коротенькую грустную записку? Я тебя умоляю, — улыбнулся он, — придется тебе получше постараться.

И Тео рассмеялся. Было время, и Борис бы горы свернул, лишь бы увидеть и услышать нечто такое. Да что там, он, скорее всего, до сих пор бы пошел на многое, лишь бы только хмурое лицо Тео озарилось улыбкой.

С самого начала эти слова вызвали у него странную реакцию: одновременно пришли мысли и «да, конечно, я знаю», и «тут какое-то недоразумение», и «господи спасибо», и «твою ж мать, только не это».

Сейчас, глядя на улыбающегося Тео, он скорее склонялся к первому.

— Ты все еще испытываешь эти чувства? — спросил Борис как можно мягче.

Тео широко раскрыл глаза и стал похож на оленя в свете фар. Борис был уверен, он солжет, как всегда, — но Тео кивнул. Черт, он кивнул.

— Я думаю, да.

Борис опустил на матрас окровавленную руку ладонью вверх. Как приглашение.

Тео явно этого не ожидал и взглянул недоверчиво, будто подозревал, что его обдурят. Но секунду спустя он нерешительно коснулся его, сплетая их пальцы — прямо как когда они были детьми. Борис повернулся к нему а Тео, как ни странно, уже смотрел в ответ.

— Но, Борис, ты говорил...

— А что бы ты сказал, давай честно? Будь ты на моем месте, признался бы, что... что, да, я думал о тебе все эти десять лет? Что, да, я любил тебя с тех самых пор, как мы были детьми? Или сказал бы, нет, это пустяки, просто у нас не было девчонок, вот и все?

Большим пальцем он погладил его костяшки.

— Я бы солгал, — признал Тео.

— М-м, это потому, что мы оба идиоты.

Тео снова рассмеялся, сощурив глаза за линзами очков.

— Тут ты, пожалуй, прав.

— Конечно прав! — воскликнул Борис. — Я тебе сказал, что нам не хватало девчонок, но ты даже не подумал о том, что у меня вообще-то была Котку? Да я мог бы пойти к ней в половине случаев, когда мы с тобой...

— Я понял.

— Так что, я не прав?

Они перестали смеяться. Тео смотрел на него с опаской, но расстояние между ними сокращалось с каждой секундой, а безумие, которого они избегали целое десятилетие, надвигалось все ближе. Другой рукой Тео погладил Бориса по кудрям, потрогал засохшую на лбу кровь.

— Ты и правда хреново выглядишь.

Не оставив себе и шанса передумать, Борис его поцеловал.


End file.
